Yuri's Reward
by Min-pon
Summary: The Hot Spring Battle on the Ice is over. The calm before the storm that is the climb to the Grand Prix Finals. Yurri claims his reward and attempts to become more comfortable with his new coach.


It always came back around to him. Yuri. Yuri Katsuki. Why was it that as soon as he found himself at the bottom the world found a way to drag him back up to the top of possibilities? Victor had challenged Yuri to break out of the careful, patient and nervous heart that he held and to expand it past its bounds. When skating to _In Regards to Love:Eros_ Yuri had felt and understood what was so easy for those around him to grasp.

Elementary school, Middle school, High school and even University had passed Yuri so quickly. That each moment he had stopped from skating he would see his friends and family grow-up as he stayed as he was. Ever dedicated and passionate so enthralled with ice skating that he never saw outside himself. Little did Yuri know that that was what he was missing all along. More experience, more life, to fuel his passion.

It was all thanks to Victor the man standing right beside Yuri. Victor from this point forward was Yuri's official coach for this upcoming Grand Prix. Yuri Katsuki's performance had demonstrated his abilities and intents as well as showing Russia's Yuri Plisetsky the front door. As the flashing of the camera's faded, crowds had trickled out of the local ice rink and the Zamboni took to resurfacing the ice. Yuri assisted the triplets and their mother in cleaning the rink and taking down propaganda. It was only then did an even more exhausted Yuri was able to make his way back to the hot spring for a well-deserved Pork Cutlet Bowl with Victor.

Finally, home Yuri peeled himself free of his sweaty warm-ups to don a warm robe from his family's hot spring. Such freedom and comfort Yuri balled his fist in front of his face in determination. He was ready to claim his prize.

 _Where is his bowl?!_ Yuri thought to himself. Though there had been a well-deserved victory dinner perhaps Yuri did not think too hard of what would happen once he had obtained such an honor. Victor. The man Yuri had idolized for his entire ice skating career was his coach! And he was now sitting right beside him.

His thoughts were so loud in his mind he could have sworn Victor could hear him. Victor's gaze was too stoic. Yuri felt himself being unraveled by that gaze as it jumped from Yuri's face to his hands and back up to his face. Victor's gaze was not without just cause as Yuri did not notice himself struggling to pick up a piece of pork with his chopsticks. The sound of the chopsticks slipping and clicking together began to grow a presence in the room, at least to Victor it did.

"Yuri!" Victor commanded a touch too aggressively. Yuri stood up straight turning to Victor but too shy to look him in the eyes. "Yes?" Yuri managed to squeak out. A breath in and a breath out was taken by Victor as he realized his aggression might have spooked his new student. "I think you may need to hold your chopstick closer to the bottom to get more pressure on the pork." Victor suggested informatively as a coach would.

It did not matter if Victor was Russian or Japanese he was both observant and a problem solver. He observes what the crowd wants or what a routine may need and he responds. He had always done this for himself but, had never spoken it aloud to anyone besides Yakov his own coach. Perhaps this tone would appeal to Yuri more. Victor was correct as Yuri's shoulders settled down. He relaxed a little and picked up the perfectly cooked panko covered pork piece and lifted it to his mouth. Yuri trusted Victor he just had to start feeling comfortable with his new coach was all and small interactions like this were a good place to start.

The pork piece entered Yuri's mouth at last. Saliva began to secrete, Yuri's tongue presses the pork piece to the roof of his mouth and the savory juice spreads. The temptress of flavor finally has welcomed herself. All the miles ran and faceful's of ice Yuri had received in those long months of prep were worth this warm subtle moment. So enraptured with his katsudon filled moment Yuri opened his eyes in surprise or perhaps shock to see his coach. Victor had leaned his body across the short table. He had become curious of Yuri's expression after hearing low throaty moans the pork katsudon had seduced out of his innocent student.

"Gah" It seemed like only sounds were available in Yuri's vocabulary for this victory dinner. "Vi.. vi.. " Though they weren't full words stuttering was still considered an improvement to both parties present.

"Shh Yuri we're still getting to know each other." It was far too endearing for Victor to hear of Yuri's self-consciousness. Like Yuri, Victor was learning how to come down to Earth. He had been too use to the screaming fans and idolizing teammates. This was his chance to have a real experience. A real experience only him and Yuri could only have as just two people. Not ice skaters. Not coach and student. That gave Victor an idea, "Yuuuri!" he mused.

Having his coach stare at him at such a range had left Yuri looking at his pork with a slight introspectiveness. "Victor?" Yuri answered cautiously. Each syllable left an impression on Yuri's tongue. _Vic – tor._ "Yuri. Would you..." Victor waited until Yuri made eye contact with him. "Share with me?" he asked. "Uh ya, I can go get my mom to make you some. Or just grab some chopsticks and an extra bowl if you..." before the option list further expanded Victor simply closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Was Victor asking for? An "Aah" soon followed confirming Yuri's thoughts.

Blood rushed to Yuri's face as he realized Victors open mouthed face was not going anywhere until it was fed. _Calm down._ It was time to cross that bridge with Victor. The man in front of him was not his idol or coach. He was just Victor Nikiforov and right now he wanted to share a meal with him Yuri Katsuki. No news teams, no social media.

Chopsticks held at the base to pinch a large slice of pork between the bamboo. _Stay calm._ Yuri cradled the pork with care as to not let any of the juice escape as it was now reserved for Victor. As the pork cutlet transport climbed its way too its final destination Victor nostrils flared. The smell on its own gave him the proximity of the morsel. Victor shut his mouth and felt that the end of the chopsticks on his lips. This moment needed to last and in one swift movement Victor held Yuri's hand in place.

Yuri blushed but kept his composure enough not to make another squeak. _My partner._ It was Victor's turn to enjoy the tender meat as he played with pork piece with his tongue. Incorporating the bamboo chopsticks into the taste. Victor could taste hints of something else. _Yuri._ He tried to put himself in the position of his student. Where desires for food became were so prominent in the mind it became sexual. Blood rushes into the mind and recedes from the limbs of one's body. You become weak and needy. The only knowledge that remains is that if you have this one thing. _One taste._ Just maybe your mind will become your own again.

Victor swallows and Yuri takes a breath as if he had been buried beneath the ocean for a lifetime. As Victor opens his eyes Yuri feels the pressure on chopsticks ebb. As Yuri removes the chopsticks from Victors mouth time slows. He places the chopsticks down and leans across the table to meet Victor's gaze. Face to face. _Close enough to touch. Close enough to be real._ "I'll win the Grand Prix Finals, partner."


End file.
